Galaxy of Lies
by Dawn-of-Destiny-87
Summary: Kendrix is dead, and her Quasar Saber has fallen into the hands of Trekeena. With the help of the Space Rangers, they're going to try to get it back. But when a stranger shows up, things get complicated. Please, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Galaxy of Lies *Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I am not associated with the company that does.  
  
*Summary: Kendrix is dead, and her Quasar Saber has fallen into the hands of Trekeena. With the help of The Space Rangers, they're going to try to get it back. But when a stranger shows up, things get complicated. Please, R&R!  
  
*Author's notes: This fic may not be perfect, but I tried my best. Hope all those who read this enjoy it!  
  
*Set right after "The Power Of Pink."  
  
~On KO-35...~  
  
The trip home was a silent one for Andros, Ashley, Carlos, T.j., and Cassie. Especially Cassie. She was still depressed over what had happened. When they got back to KO-35, Cassie walked to her room without speaking to anyone. Ashley went to Cassie's room. She knocked on the door, but got no reply. When she opened it, she saw Cassie on her bed crying.  
  
"Cassie, don't do this to yourself." Ashley said from the doorway.  
  
"It's all my fault, Ashley." Cassie managed to get out through her sobs.  
  
Ashley walk over to Cassie's bed, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Cassie, you couldn't control what Kendrix did. She chose to sacrifice herself. You didn't make her, nobody did."  
  
Cassie looked up at Ashley. Her eyes were red and puffy because she had been crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ashley." Cassie said.  
  
"It's alright." Ashley said hugging her best friend.  
  
Then, Ashley got up, went out of the room, and shut the door behind her. She could still hear Cassie crying. Ashley was walking at a fast pace, when she bumped into Andros.  
  
"How's Cassie?" He asked.  
  
"She's not doing so good. I mean, she's convinced that it was her fault. I just wish I could help her."  
  
"I know, but some things only time can heal."  
  
"I don't think this is one of those things." Ashley said walking off.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
"I miss her already." Maya said as she looked away from the others.  
  
"We all do." Leo said walking beside Maya.  
  
"She did what she had to do." Damon said walking beside Leo.  
  
"And it cost her life to do it." Kai said walking beside Damon.  
  
For a minute, they all stared in silence at the starry sky in front of them. It brought them peace, but only for a moment.  
  
~In Trekeena's Lair...~  
  
"So, they miss their old friend Kendrix. How sweet." Trekeena said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Deviot said walking in front of her.  
  
"Nothing...For the moment."  
  
~On KO-35...~  
  
T.j. and Carlos were walking down the hall to Cassie's room. They opened the door, and Cassie was lying asleep on her bed.  
  
"Shh. Don't wake her up." T.j. said as he slowly crept out of the room.  
  
Carlos nodded his head as he too slowly crept out of the room. Once the door was shut, they turned around to face Ashley and Andros.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Ashley asked.  
  
"We were just going to cheer her up." Carlos replied.  
  
"Did it work?" Andros asked.  
  
"She's asleep." T.j. answered.  
  
"Okay. Let's not disturb her, she's had enough adventures for one day." Ashley said as they all walked away.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
Maya sat in the girl's quarters on Kendrix's bed. She was crying, until someone came in. Looking up, she saw Kai.  
  
"Oh, sorry Maya. I didn't know you were in here."  
  
"It's alright." Maya said.  
  
"It's gonna be hard to go on without her."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kai took one last look at Kendrix's bed, and walked out. Maya was staring at a picture of her and Kendrix. Her thoughts were interrupted by Captain Stanford. He called a special meeting over the intercom. They all met in his office.  
  
"As you all know, we have a situation on our hands." The Captain started.  
  
Mike looked over at his brother Leo. He looked the way he did when Mike fell in the crevice on Mirioni.  
  
"We are now without a Pink Ranger, and the Quasar Saber is somewhere out there. If it should happen to fall into the wrong hands..." He trailed off as he shook his head.  
  
"We'll find it." Damon said.  
  
"We have to." Leo whispered below his breath.  
  
~In Trekeena's lair...~  
  
"Deviot, find me Kendrix's Quasar Saber. It could be of great use to us."  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"We're going to use her Saber to destroy the other Rangers."  
  
"Excellent plan. I'll get on the search right away."  
  
"Good."  
  
~On KO-35...~  
  
T.j. was talking to Cassie in her room.  
  
"You can't blame yourself for what happened."  
  
"Oh really? Well, maybe if I fought harder, Psyco Pnk wouldn't have drained my Powers and Kendrix wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself."  
  
"She did it to save you."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"She was brave, and showed extreme courage. We all are going to miss her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
Kai was on the computer, tracking the Quasar Saber. For awhile, he couldn't get a lock on it. Then, he traced it to be on one of the moons near them.  
  
"Guys, I found it!" He yelled excitedly.  
  
Little did he know, that someone else was also looking for the Saber, and was closer to it than them.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get it." Maya said impatiently.  
  
Everyone morphed, and left for the moon. When they got there, Kai pointed to the top of a hill.  
  
"It was traced to be on top of there." He said.  
  
Just as they were about to climb, someone in a long, black cloak grabbed the Saber, and disappeared.  
  
"Tell me that didn't happen." Maya said.  
  
"It happened." Damon said.  
  
Leo started to climb the hill.  
  
"Leo, it's no use." Mike yelled.  
  
Leo ignored him, and continued to climb. Down below, the other de-morphed. They watched Leo climbed, and he de-morphed when he got to the top. After looking around for a few minutes, Leo climbed back down.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Kai asked.  
  
"No, there weren't even any foot prints."  
  
'That's strange." Mike said, and they all truged home. ~On KO-35...~  
  
"What was that?" Carlos asked as he looked out the window into space.  
  
"What was what?" Ashley asked standing next to him.  
  
"I don't know. I just saw something streak across the sky."  
  
"It was probably just a shooting star." Andros said coming up beside them.  
  
"Is a shooting star Pink?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Cassie." They all said together, and ran to Cassie's room.  
  
They opened the door, and saw Cassie sitting on her bed.  
  
"What's up guys?" Cassie asked.  
  
"We thought we saw you out there." Ashley said.  
  
"No, I've been in here the whole time."  
  
"Then what was that out there?" Andros asked confused.  
  
~In Trekeena's lair...~  
  
"Did you get it?" Trekeena asked as Deviot walked into the room.  
  
"No, someone else got there before me."  
  
"What?! I want that Quasar Saber."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"You had better. If you know what's good for you."  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
"Did you get the Quasar Saber?" Captain Stanford asked as soon as they were back.  
  
"No, someone else got it before we could." Maya said defeated.  
  
"You know what is going to happen if Trekeena manages to get the sword, don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir, we know." Mike said.  
  
"Did you see who got it?"  
  
"Whoever it was, they were wearing a black cloak." Leo answered.  
  
"You have to get that sword." The captain said. "Dismissed."  
  
They all went to the control room. Kai got on the computer and was trying to get another lock on the Saber. He couldn't trace it this time.  
  
"It's no use." He said defeated. "The computer can't trace it. It looks like it just disappeared out of the Galaxy."  
  
"We have to do something." Leo said.  
  
"Do you think Trekeena has it?" Maya asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the alarms started blaring.  
  
"Let's do it." Damon said.  
  
"Go Galactic!" They all called and morphed.  
  
When they got to the place where the trouble was, no one was there.  
  
"That's strange." Kai said.  
  
"Give me the Pink Quasar Saber." Deviot said appearing in front of them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.  
  
"I know you have it."  
  
"No, you have it." Mike said.  
  
"This is the only warning you're going to get. Give me the-" He was interupted by Trekeena contacting him.  
  
"Come back, I've found the Saber."  
  
Deviot laughed evily as he teleported away.  
  
"Oh no." Damon said.  
  
"We've got to go tell the captain." Kai said, and they all demorphed.  
  
When they all were inside the Captain's office, Mike was they first to speak.  
  
"Sir, we've just found out that Trekeena has the Pink Quasar Saber."  
  
"This is extremely bad news. Trekeena will use the power of the sword to do evil."  
  
"Then we have to get it back." Damon said.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Damon, we don't know where Trekeena is!" Kai said angerily.  
  
"Well, excuse me for living!" Damon shot back.  
  
"Guys! That's enough. We've already lost one Ranger, and that's enough." Maya said walking out of the room.  
  
"Let's go appoligize." Kai said to Damon.  
  
"Yeah." Damon said as he followed Kai out of the room.  
  
~On KO-35...~  
  
"It was probably nothing. Let's get some sleep." Carlos said after staring out the widow again.  
  
"You're right." Andros said.  
  
"Yeah, we've had a long day." Ashley said as they all started to walk out of Cassie's room.  
  
"Good-night guys." Cassie said as she watched them go.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Cassie fell asleep. In her dream, she was sitting alone on Planet Rashon. Suddenly, Kendrix appeared, but she was fading in and out.  
  
"Get the Quasar Saber. You have to protect-" She said as she suddenly disappeared as fast as she came. Cassie woke up screaming, and she was covered in sweat. Little did she know, that at the exact same time, Maya woke up screaming and covered in sweat also.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
Kai and Damon heard Maya screaming and ran to her room.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked once they were inside.  
  
"Get Leo and Mike in here. I have to tell you all something."  
  
Kai ran out of the room to go get Mike and Leo. Once they were all inside and the door was closed, Maya started telling her dream.  
  
"I was on Planet Rashon, just sitting there all alone, when Kendrix appeared out of nowhere. She kept fading in and out saying, "Get the Quasar Saber. You have to protect,-" then she disappeared."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Mike asked.  
  
"We have to get the Saber." Leo said.  
  
~On KO-35...~  
  
"What's the matter Cassie?" Ashley said as she, Carlos, Andros, and T.j. burst into her room.  
  
"I have something I want to tell you all." Cassie said as she told them of dream.  
  
When she was done, they all looked astonished.  
  
"What are we going to do?" T.j. asked.  
  
"We have to go back to Terra Venture, and tell the other Rangers." Andros answered.  
  
Everyone nodded, and they all went to their rooms to get a good nights sleep.  
  
~In Trekeena's lair...~  
  
Trekeena and Deviot were watching closely as the cloaked figure appeared holding the Pink Quasar Saber.  
  
"Who are you?" Deviot asked.  
  
"I am nobody." A deep, metalic voice replied from the hood of the cloak.  
  
"Show yourself." Trekeena commanded.  
  
The cloaked figure agreed, and pulled back the hood. Trekeena and Deviot were shocked at what they saw.  
  
"Do you want the Pink Quasar Saber, or not?" It asked pulling the hood back over its head.  
  
"Yes, of course we do." Trekeena answered.  
  
"Then the Pink Quasar Saber you shall have, if..."  
  
"If what?" Deviot asked impatiently.  
  
"If you destroy those Power Rangers once and for all."  
  
"You read my mind." Trekeena said.  
  
The cloaked figure nodded, and left.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
"How are we going to get it back?" Kai asked. "I mean, we don't have a clue where Trekeena is."  
  
"Well, we-" Leo started before the alarms started going off again.  
  
"One attack a day is enough." Maya said frustrated.  
  
"Go Galactic!" They yelled as they morphed and left.  
  
They were led to the same spot as before. After looking around for a few minutes, they saw something creeping in the shadows.  
  
"What was that?" Damon asked.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Mike.  
  
Then, the thing stepped out of the shadows. It was the cloaked figure who gave the Quasar Saber to Trekeena.  
  
"We know that you were the one who got the Saber on top of the hill." Leo said angerily.  
  
"And we know that you gave it to Trekeena." Maya yelled also.  
  
The figure never moved an inch.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" The deep, metalic voice said.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Damon said.  
  
"I am nobody." The voice said as it turned to run away.  
  
Unfortunately for it, while it was talking, Mike moved behind it. When it turned to run, Mike grabbed it.  
  
"Let's get it back to the Captain." Leo said as they took the 'thing' to the Captain's office.  
  
Once they were inside the Captain's office, they tied it to a chair. The cloak hung down at least five inches below its hands, and five inches below its feet. Inside the hood was total darkness. Leo slowly stepped up to it. When he got up to it, he pulled back the hood. They were all shocked beyond belief at the sight they saw.  
  
*To be continued... 


	2. The Stranger

*Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I'm not assoiated with the company that does.  
  
*Author's notes: I would just like to say sorry for all the mistakes I've made. I'm trying really, really, really hard to make this fic worth reading. Thanks to all those who told me of my spelling errors, and gave me suggestions. Hope this Chapter is better than the last! As always, Read and Review!  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
"Alright, I ask again. Who are you?" Kai said.  
  
"More like, What are you?" Maya asked.  
  
The head was that of a skeleton. Although, it was not an ordinary skeleton head. Inside the eye sockets was Red glow.  
  
"Let me get one thing straight with you. I did not give Trakeena the Pink Quasar Saber."  
  
"Really? I could have sworn it was you that got the sword on top of the hill." Damon said sarcastically.  
  
"That part is correct. I, indeed, was the one to get the Saber on the hill."  
  
"Alright, then how did Trakeena get it?"  
  
"She managed to teleport me to her." The metallic voice lied. "Once I was standing before her as her prisoner, she stole the sword from me."  
  
"Give us one good reason why we should believe you." Leo demanded.  
  
"Well, for one, You've got no proof that I'm lying."  
  
The Rangers looked at one another, then huddled together.  
  
"What do you think?" Maya asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he's right. We have no proof that he's lying." Mike said.  
  
"In case you all haven't noticed, the insides of his eye sockets are glowing Red." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah Kai, it was kind of hard to miss." Damon said taking another peek at the creature.  
  
"Let's see what he has to say." Maya decided.  
  
They all nodded their heads in agreement, and went back to their origanal positions facing the creature.  
  
"Do you trust me?" It asked.  
  
"We don't know if we should believe you or not." Leo replied.  
  
"Listen, I came here to help you get the sword back."  
  
"Then why did you try to run?" Mike asked.  
  
"I was afraid that all of you wouldn't believe me, and that you would try to destroy me before I had a chance to explain myself. It seems that I had the first part right."  
  
~In Trakeena's lair...~  
  
"I can't wait til I get my hands on that sword." Deviot said to himself as Kelgar walked in the room.  
  
"What was that Deviot?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern."  
  
"If it's about the sword, it is my concern."  
  
"Look." Deviot said getting angry. "If I say it's nothing of your concern, then you need to mind your own business. Unless you have a death wish. Then, I'll understand."  
  
Kelgar said nothing, only gave a death stare as he slowly back out of the room.  
  
~On KO-35...~  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Andros asked.  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Let's Rocket!" They all called as they entered their morphing codes.  
  
Once all were morphed, they got on their Galaxy Gliders, and started toward Terra Venture.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
"Alright." Leo said speaking for the group. "We're going to trust you, for now."  
  
"No funny business either." Damon said.  
  
"If you try anything? We'll destroy you on the spot." Mike said.  
  
"I can understand your reasons for your actions and beliefs. In time, you'll learn to trust me."  
  
Maya looked around the office. It seemed like everything was different now that Kendrix was gone. Then, she found herself staring into the glowing red eyes of the creature. Something didn't feel right. It felt like she was entranced by some sort of spell. She was brought back to reality by Kai.  
  
"Maya? You still with us?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
  
"We were all going to the control room."  
  
"Kai is going to try to locate the Saber again." Damon said.  
  
Maya nodded her head, and they all walked out. Although, before she left, Maya looked at the creature who now had the hood pulled back over his head. She heard a low hissing sound, and quickly rushed out of the room.  
  
~In Trakeena's lair...~  
  
"Villamax? I think Deviot is planning something." Kelgar said as he and Villamax were walking to Trakeena's room.  
  
"How so?" Villamax asked.  
  
"Well, I was spying on him, and he said something about the Pink Quasar Saber."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's planning something."  
  
"But still, I think we should tell Trakeena."  
  
"No, we must have proof first."  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
Kai was working on locating the Saber, when they heard a crash come from the hallway.  
  
"I'll go check it out." Leo volunteered.  
  
He crept slowly into the dimly lighted hallway. He stopped when he saw a figure standing there in a Red suit.  
  
"Who's there?" He demanded.  
  
"It's us. Andros, Ashley, Carlos, T.j., and Cassie."  
  
"Hey guys!" Leo said running up to them.  
  
"Who is it, Leo?" Mike said walking into the hallway.  
  
Instead of answering, Leo and the others walked up to them. When they all went in the controll room, it was a happy reunion for everyone. That is, everyone except Cassie. To Cassie, it was just a painful reunion that brought back painful memories. When they saw that Cassie wasn't celebrating, they stopped.  
  
"You okay, Cassie?" Damon asked walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, although deep inside she knew she was not.  
  
"Hey guys, we have something you need to see." Leo said.  
  
"First, we have something we need to tell you." Andros said. "Cassie had a dream. We think it might mean something."  
  
Cassie told her dream in detail, and everyone listened quietly until she finished.  
  
"That's funny." Maya said after a long pause.  
  
"What is?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I had the exact dream, except I was there."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know." Andros replied.  
  
"You said you had something you wanted to show us." T.j. said to Leo.  
  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Leo said jumping up from his seat.  
  
Leo led them out of the room, and brought them to the Captain's office. Once they were all inside and the door was closed, Leo once again pulled back the hood.  
  
"What is that thing?" Carlos asked.  
  
All the others were speechless. The skeleton head looked around at all the Rangers, and stopped at Cassie. Cassie didn't know how to react. She only stared into the glowing, red eyes, as if she was entranced.  
  
"Cassie?" Ashley asked slowly walking up to her.  
  
Ashley couldn't get her attention, so she laid a hand on her shoulder. Cassie gasped, and jumped.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Cassie replied a little bit confused.  
  
Maya was staring at the floor, until she heard the hissing sound again.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Andros asked.  
  
"I hear it." Cassie said looking at Maya.  
  
"What is it? I don't hear anything." T.j. said.  
  
"It's like a low, hissing sound." Maya said.  
  
Leo was about to say something, when they heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
Andros ran to the door, opened it, and there stood Zhane.  
  
"Who is it?" Damon asked.  
  
"It's Zhane." Andros replied as he and Zhane walked into the room.  
  
~Somewhere on a distant Planet...~  
  
There were black, cloaked figures everywhere. Flames of fire were coming out of the ground, and on top of a hill, stood a cloaked figure over 7 ft. tall. All the figures down below in the flames were talking, and there were hissing sounds everywhere.  
  
"Silence!" The tall figure on top of the hill.  
  
It had a very deep voice, and sounded powerful. Clearly, it was the leader. As soon as the words were spoken, everyone became silent.  
  
"As you know, our greatest warrior has gone on a journey. A journey to find the Pink Quasar Saber."  
  
Everyone gasped when he said Quasar Saber.  
  
"But what if he fails?" A voice shouted the crowd.  
  
"He will not fail. You forget his special gift."  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
"So, are you sure we can trust this thing?" Zhane whispered to Andros after Leo finished telling the story.  
  
"We have no choice." Andros whispered back.  
  
"Are you ready to free me from these ropes?" The metalic voice asked as he turned his head toward Damon.  
  
Everyone looked at each other questioningly. After a long pause, Leo stepped foward and cut the ropes.  
  
The skeleton stood up, and everyone got in an alert position.  
  
"I'm not going to harm you." The skeleton said.  
  
Everyone got out of their alert positions, and calmed down.  
  
~In Trakeena's lair...~  
  
Kelgar and Villamax were walking to Deviot's room, when they ran into Trakeena.  
  
"Hello, Trakeena!" Villamax said cheerily.  
  
Trakeena just rolled her eyes, and continued on her way.  
  
"Villamax, stay focused. If Deviot get's the sword, then we're all in big trouble."  
  
They walked as silently as they could through the dark hallway, until they came to a door. They carefully opened it, and Deviot was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is he?" Villamax asked Kelgar.  
  
"Right here." A voice said from behind them.  
  
That voice instantly filled them with fear. Slowly, they turned around and saw Deviot standing right behind them.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
It was now 9:00 p.m. Everyone made their sleeping arrangements. Ashley and Cassie would stay in Maya's room, and they boys were to stay in Leo, Damon, and Kai's room. They had to pull out some spare cots, but soon everyone was comfortably asleep. The skeleton was to stay inside of a special containment cell, but he stuck his finger in the special lock, gave it a twist, and the door opened. In the girls room, Cassie tossed and turned uncomfortably in her sleep. It was when she heard a hissing sound out in the hall, that she woke up. Slowly and silently, she tip-toed out of the room. The hallway floor was cold on her bare feet, and the darkness surrounded her. She had an awful feeling, but she thought she had better check it out.  
  
"Who's there?" She nervously called out.  
  
The only reply she got was the hissing sound growing louder. Instead of calling out the question again, she walked on farther into the darkness. The farther she walked, the louder the hissing sound became. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard. It swiftly turned around, and Cassie saw two glowing red eyes. She gasped, turned around, and ran back to her room. Once she was inside, she slammed the door; waking up Ashley and Maya.  
  
"What happened?" Maya said sleepily.  
  
"He's out." Cassie said.  
  
"Who is?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The skeleton thing. He's out. I just ran into him in the hall."  
  
"Let's go." Maya said as she, Ashley, and Cassie went to the containment cell.  
  
When they got there, the skeleton was locked in his cage. The three girls startled him, and he jumped.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"You were out in the hallway." Cassie said confused.  
  
Maya and Ashley looked at each other worriedly. Cassie opened her mouth to say something else, and all the guys came running up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.  
  
"We heard a door slam, and figured the thing might have escaped." Kai answered.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Damon asked.  
  
"Cassie--" Ashley started but Cassied interupted.  
  
"I ran into this skeleton in the hallway!" Cassie exclaimed still confused.  
  
Kai went over to check the lock.  
  
"Everything is fine with the lock. There's no way he could have gotten out." Kai said to Cassie.  
  
"No!" Cassie said angerily. "He was in the hallway!"  
  
"Cassie, maybe it was a dream." Andros said.  
  
"Or maybe you're just seeing things." Zhane added.  
  
"No! I know what I saw!" Cassie yelled angerily as she stormed away.  
  
Everyone sighed, and went back to bed. Cassie laid awake all night.  
  
~In Trakeena's lair...~  
  
"I though I told you what I do is no business of yours." Deviot said furiously.  
  
"I know that, but--" Kelgar started.  
  
"No buts! You have disobeyed me, and you will pay."  
  
"Who said we had to obey you?" Villamax questioned.  
  
"I did!" Deviot said and started to throw punches at Kelgar.  
  
Kelgar blocked all except the hardest one. He was knocked down on the floor. He was about to attack Villamax, when Trakeena stepped in.  
  
"Enough!" She yelled. "This is nonsense."  
  
Villamax and Kelgar walked away, and Trakeena went back the way she came. Deviot went back into his room, and started to go over his plan.  
  
"Let's see, I'll sneak into Trakeena's room while she's sleeping, and snatch the sword! That seems easy enough." Deviot said confidently.  
  
~On Terra Venture...~  
  
While everyone ate the next morning, Cassie stood watching the containment cell.  
  
"What?" The skeleton asked Cassie.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it?" Cassie asked angerily.  
  
"Admit what?" It asked innocently.  
  
"That you were in the hallway."  
  
"Why would I want to lie?"  
  
"Lie?! It would be the truth!" Cassie screamed.  
  
Everyone stared at Cassie. Cassie rolled her eyes, and stormed off again. As soon as he was done eating, T.j. went over to the skeleton.  
  
"So, do you have a name?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." It replied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My name is GalactaFire, but everyone calls me Fire for short."  
  
"Okay." T.j. said walking off.  
  
~Somewhere on a distant Planet...~  
  
The fire was now raging everywhere.  
  
"Tomorrow" The leader said. "Is when the fight for the Quasar Saber will take place."  
  
"The gift will aid Fire very much." Said one from the crowd.  
  
Everyone started cheering, and yelling battle cries. The fire raged above their heads, and came to the feet of the leader.  
  
*To be continued... 


End file.
